Gravity Hurts
Gravity Hurts is Cryoshell's third song and it was used as the soundtrack for LEGO's BIONICLE 'Phantoka' toyline. It was released on February 4, 2008 as a free download from the official BIONICLE website. In 2012, the track was re-recorded featuring the vocals of Tine Midtgaard and was released on YouTube on the 8th of January, 2013, a month after'' Breakout''. In 2015 an instrumental of the original was released. In 2018, a re-recorded remix was released with vocals from Christine Lorentzen, and featuring the Budapest Art Orchestra. In October 25th, 2018, Christian Faber announced a contest to make a cover art for the two versions of Gravity Hurts, the original version with Niels Brinck and the 2012 version with Tine Midtgaard. The participants had to publish their cover in Instagram using the hashtag #GravityHurtsArt to be able to participate. The contest ended on November 15 and the winners were announced on November 28. Both versions was released on December 14, 2018. Music Video A music video for the song was shot in January 2008. It features the singer Niels Brinck and the band (excluding Lorentzen) in a recording studio and, as in the storyboard for it, recording the song. Various clips from BIONICLE's history of CGI short movies and promo videos were cut into the video. A music video for the 2018 single was shot during its recording and edited by Sune Daugaard. It premiered on June 6, 2018. Trivia *Niels Brinck provided vocals for the lyrics, instead of Christine Lorentzen. Mikkel Maltha wrote the song. *The song was used as the soundtrack for BIONICLE's Phantoka toyline in early 2008. It features in the commercials and short movies advertising the sets. *In the 2012 version, there is only one line change, which is from "Team up for battle we fly" to "Battle is all in your mind", possibly to distance the band from the origin of the song. This change was later undone in the 2018 version. *Christian Faber said in his post that version would be on iTunes very soon, but the 2012 version was never released on iTunes for reasons unknown. But in December 14th of 2018, this version was released in all streaming platforms along the 2008 version. **It seems this re-released version of the 2008 song use the 2012 instrumental of the song instead. *In 2015 they released an instrumental of the 2008 version. They later stated in the comments they were working on the soundtrack of "Rebel Nature", a Christian Faber's project. *The 2018 version featured accompaniment from the Budapest Art Orchestra, with Christine Lorentzen providing vocals. Some instrumental sections of the song were modified and rewritten for climatic effect. Gallery Gravity Hurts Lyrics|2008 Version File:Gravity_Hurts_-_Bionicle_Phantoka_2008_music_video Cryoshell Gravity Hurts instr|2008 Instrumental (recorded in 2012) Cryoshell Gravity Hurts (New Version - ft. Tine Midtgaard)|2012 version GravityHurtsSingle.jpg|2013 Single artwork by Christian Faber Cryoshell Gravity Hurts_Christine.jpg|Full artwork by Christian Faber File:Gravity_Hurts_by_Cryoshell,_classical_2018_version Gravity Hurts Tine 2018.jpg|Tine Midgaard version cover (by hehning) Gravity Hurts Brinck 2018.jpg|Niels Brinck version cover (by _cr0ma_) External Links Download the song from Bionicle.com for free.